1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to dissection devices for forming an anatomical space within a body, and, in particular, balloon dissection devices, balloon dissectors having a combined balloon tip cannula, and methods of using such apparatus.
2. Background of Related Art
During certain surgical procedures, it is necessary to dissect tissue layers to form an anatomical space for accessing a surgical site, and within which surgical instruments may be manipulated. For example, in hernia repair surgery, it is necessary to form an anatomical operative cavity within the extraperitoneal space in order to dissect fascia tissue layers from the peritoneum and access the hernia site. Various balloon dissectors are known for performing the tissue dissection procedure used in hernia repair surgery. These generally include a single device having a dissection balloon formed on the distal end of a tube and inflation port formed on the proximal end of the tube. A separate cannula is used to insufflate the extraperitoneal space.
While the currently known tissue dissection devices are useful, it would be beneficial to have a modular or multi-component balloon dissector device combined with a cannula to facilitate use in surgical procedures requiring dissection of tissue layers.